gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Guards Type)
|production = Custom |usage = General-Purpose |type = Suit |era = Universal Century |image = ams-129-royal.jpg;Front (Guards Type) AMS-129-Guards-rear.jpg;Rear (Guards Type) Ams-129-guards-shield.jpg;Front (Shields and Sturm Fausts) Zuluroyal-garen.jpg;Front (Garencieres Use) File:MSUC25 GEARA ZULU GEARA ZULU(GUARDS TYPE) GEARA ZULU(ANGELO SAUPER USE)(from Mobile Suit Gundam UC);Video |transformable = No |designation = AMS-129 |OfficialName = Geara Zulu (Guards Type) ギラ・ズール（親衛隊機） |height = 20.0 |emptyweight = 22.3 |weight = 56.5 |poweroutput = 2670 |armor = Titanium Alloy Ceramic Composite |propRocketThrusters = 74520 |sensorrange = 18200 |paccommodation = Pilot only~in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso |manufacturer = Anaheim Electronics |archetype = AMS-129 Geara Zulu~V |first = 0096 |operator = Neo Zeon, Sleeves, Republic of Zeon |pilot = Cuarón, Sergi, Shunsuke Sudou |optionalEquipments = Heavy Armament Backpack |OptionalEquip = Beam Tomahawk |optionalFixedArmaments = Shoulder Shield |optionalHandheldArmaments = Lange Bruno Gun Plus Beam Machine Gun~Grenade Launcher 8 x Sturm Faust Hand Grenade Shield Double Bazooka Beam Rifle Hyper Bazooka Shield~Jegan's, 2 x Twin Missile Launcher |series = Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: The Noble Shroud, Gundam Build Fighters Try, Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative }}The AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Guards Type) is a custom variant of the AMS-129 Geara Zulu from Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics This version of the Geara Zulu, the Sleeves' main mobile suit, is used by Full Frontal's elite guards who report directly to him. While the standard Geara Zulu is a simplified version of the initial design, the Guards Type specification is the closest to the initial draft of the Geara Zulu."Mobile Suit Gundam UC Prismatic Mobiles 1" page 71. Its thrust is dramatically enhanced through a special Geara Doga backpack so that it can operate alongside the Sinanju, and its shoulders are equipped with large spike armor that gives it a more aggressive silhouette. The chest and wrist markings, from which the Sleeves get their nickname, are more elaborate than those of an ordinary machine to show that it belongs to the royal guards. Armaments ;*Beam Machine Gun :The standard firearm of the Geara Zulu, it rapid fires pellet-shaped beams and its firing and focusing rates are consistent with the standards at the time. By adjusting the irradiation time, the weapon can also function as a beam rifle. The magazine (E-pac) doubles as a foregrip, and has a banana shape, increasing the number of ammunition. Three sets of spare magazines can be mounted on the left and right sides of the front skirt armor. It has excellent basic design and high expandability. Options for the weapon include a large sensor that directly links to the mobile suit's sensor, and a single round grenade launcher unit that is attached to the bottom of the barrel. ;*Sturm Faust :A simplified, disposable rocket launcher. Due to its excellent cost performance, usage of the Sturm Faust continued after the One Year War. As the warhead is not equipped with a guidance device, it is extremely hard to use the Sturm Faust to hit a moving target accurately. However, it is still a highly destructive portable weapon. The Sturm Fausts used by the Neo Zeon remnants group, The Sleeves, have a gun-like grip and added sight unit for improved accuracy. ;*Hand Grenade :This weapon is used by both the Earth Federation and Zeon. It is not very powerful or accurate. However, it is capable of performing different roles in battle. ;*Beam Tomahawk :The only close combat weapon of the Geara Zulu (Guards Type) is a single beam tomahawk, which, when not in use is mounted on the rear skirt of the suit. The head of the beam tomahawk has two beam emitters, one on the side that emits the axe-blade, and the second on top that emits a beam spike that can be used for stabbing attacks. ;*Shield :The Geara Zulu (Guards Type) can be equipped with two styles of shields. The first is a shoulder shield, similar to the model used on the MS-06 Zaku II, mounted on the right shoulder. The second is the shield used by the AMS-119 Geara Doga. Both shields can also mount four Sturm Fausts. ;*Lange Bruno Gun Plus :A modified version of the Lange Bruno Gun, a long-range support weaponry found on AMS-119 Geara Doga Heavy Weapons Type that shoots solid rounds. The Lange Bruno Gun Plus is specialized for space-use, and functions as a long-range beam launcher. It has an extremely high focusing rate, and fires a highly penetrative beam at a very fast speed. It is used one of the weapons designed for use with the optional heavy armament backpack. ;*Double Bazooka :A combination of two 280mm bazookas into a single weapon. The twin barrels fired explosive rounds that were quite effective against the armor of Earth Federation battleships and MS. ;*Beam Rifle :Obtained from the Nahel Argama, it is the same beam rifle as used by the RGM-86R GM III. Powered by a rechargeable energy cap, it fires concentrated mega particles, and a shot can damage any armor not treated to resist beam attacks. Stored on the rear skirt armor when not in use. ;*Hyper Bazooka :Obtained from the Nahel Argama, it is the same weapon from the Jegan series. The hyper bazooka can fire normal 380mm rounds, or scatter shot rounds that cover a large area. ;*Shield :A basic arm-mounted defense armament obtained from the Nahel Argama. It is originally used by the RGM-89D Jegan D Type. :;*Twin Missile Launcher ::The Jegan D Type's shield has a pair of twin missile launchers. They fire small missiles that have composite sensors in their tips, allowing them to home in onto their target even under the interference of minovsky particles in the battlefield. However, they have a short range and are basically for use in close combat as they only carry a small amount of propellant. Equipment ;*Heavy Armament Backpack :A large backpack designed as an optional equipment for the standard Geara Zulu, and produced in limited number, but the Geara Zulu (Guards Type) receive priority in equipping it. This backpack not only improves the suit's thrust, but also has additional generator to ensure stable power supply to the suit's weapon, a stabilizer, and two large propellant tanks for increased operational time. The stabilizer and propellant tanks can be removed when not required. One of the weapons designed for use with this backpack is the Lange Bruno Gun Plus. History Variants ;*AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Use) ;*AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Erika Custom) ;*Geara Zulu (Guards Type) Garencieres Use ;*Geara Zulu Shunsuke Sudou Custom :A customized Geara Zulu Gunpla built and operated by Shunsuke Sudou. It features a navy blue color scheme and retains all of the Geara Zulu's standard armaments. Gallery GZ.jpg|Geara Zulu (Guards Type) (OVA Version) Ams-129-royal-novel.jpg|Geara Zulu (Guards Type) (Novel Version) Ams-129-guards-shield.jpg|Geara Zulu (Guards Type): equipped with Shields and Sturm Fausts Frontal Royal Guards.jpg|The Frontal Royal Guards opening fire at the Unicorn Gundam (from Gundam Unicorn OVA) zeezuluGBFT.jpg|Shunsuke Sudou's Geara Zulu (Guards Type) in Gundam Build Fighters Try TV series Geara_Zulu_Guards_Narrative_1.jpg|In Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative Geara_Zulu_Guards_Narrative_2.jpg|On board Gulltoppr with AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Erika Custom) in the foreground Geara_Zulu_Guards_Jesta_Shezarr.jpg|Surrounding two RGM-96Xs Jesta (Shezarr Type) Geara_Zulu_Guards_Narrative_3.jpg|Fleeing Gulltoppr Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 116.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Gunpla Geara_zulu_guard.jpg|1/144 HGUC "AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Guards Type)" (2011): box art 4543112896407 1.jpg|1/144 HGUC "AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Cuaron use)" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2014): box art Geara Zulu Guards Type 1.jpg|1/144 HGUC "AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Guards Type)" modeled by Hiroyuki Noda Geara Zulu Guards Type 2.jpg|1/144 HGUC "AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Guards Type)" modeled by Hiroyuki Noda Geara Zulu Guards Type 3.jpg|1/144 HGUC "AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Guards Type)" modeled by Hiroyuki Noda Action Figures RobotDamashii_ams-129-Guard_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Guards Type)" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2011): package front view. Notes & Trivia References AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Frontal Guards Type) - TechDetailDesign.jpg|AMS-129 Geara Zulu Guards Type - Technical Detail srwhotnews_hj9_p122.jpg|AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Guards Type/Angelo Sauper Use) - Lineart gearazulu-weapons.jpg External links *AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Guards Type) on Gundam-Unicorn.net (English) *AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Guards Type) on MAHQ.net ja:AMS-129 ギラ・ズール